yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
İnkar
Melik, küfür ve inkarla başta kalabilir. Ama zulüm le ayakta kalamaz. Nizamül Mülk =Kafir Kafir inkar= İnkâr Bilmeme, tanımama. Yaptığını ve söylediğini gizleme. Yapmadım deme ve ayak direme. Reddetme. (Bak: Nefy) İnkâr Bilmeme, tanımama. Yaptığını ve söylediğini gizleme. Yapmadım deme ve ayak direme. Reddetme. (Bak: Nefy) Kâfir: Hakkı görmeyen ve örten. İyilik bilmeyen. Allah'ı inkâr eden. Dinsiz. İmanın esaslarına veya bunlardan birine inanmayan. Mülhid. (Arkadaş! İman, bütün eşya arasında hakiki bir uhuvveti, irtibatı, ittisali ve ittihad rabıtalarını te'sis eder.Küfür ise, bürudet gibi bütün eşyayı birbirinden ayrı gösterir ve birbirine ecnebi nazarıyla baktırır. Bunun içindir ki, mü'minin ruhunda adavet, kin, vahşet yoktur. En büyük bir düşmaniyle bir nevi kardeşliği vardır. Kâfirin ruhunda hırs, adavet olduğu gibi nefsini iltizam ve nefsine itimadı vardır. Bu sırra binaendir ki, dünya hayatında bazan galebe kâfirlerde olur. Ve keza kâfir, dünyada hasenatının mükâfatını (filcümle) görür. Mü'min ise, seyyiatının cezasını görür.Bunun için dünya kâfire Cennet (yani âhirete nisbeten), mü'mine Cehennemdir. (Yani saadet-i ebediyesine nisbeten). Yoksa dünyada dahi mü'min yüz derece ziyade mes'uttur, denilmiştir.Ve keza iman, insanı ebediyyete, Cennet'e lâyık bir cevhere kalbeder. Küfür ise ruhu, kalbi söndürür. Zulmetler içinde bırakır. Çünkü, iman, kabuğunun içerisindeki "lübb"ü gösterir. Küfür ise, lübb ile kabuğu tefrik etmez. Kabuğu aynen "lübb" bilir ve insanı cevherlik derecesinden kömür derecesine indirir. M.N.) 'inkar' Küfr Örtmek mânâsınadır. Kalbe âit bir sıfattır. Hak dini inkâr edip, hakkı inkâr edene ve gizleyene "kâfir" denilir. Kâfirliğin sıfatı küfürdür. Allaha inanmamak. Hakkı görmemek. İmansızlık. Allaha (C.C.) yakışmıyan sıfatlar uydurmak. Müslümanlığa uymayan şeylere inanmak. Nankörlük, dinsizlik, günah, kaba ve ayıp söz. (Bak: Kebâir - Kâfir) KÂFİR-İ Nİ'MET Nankör. Nimeti inkâr eden. KÂFİRANE f. Kâfire yakışır şekilde, kâfir gibi. KÂFİRÛN Kâfirler. KÂFİRÛN SURESİ Kur'an-ı Kerim'de 109. sure olup El-Kâfirûn da denilir. KAFÎR Hayvan tersi. KÜFÜR Sözlükte "bir şeyi örtmek, perdelemek, gizlemek ve nimete nankörlük etmek" anlamlarındaki "küfür" kavramı dini bir terim olarak; Hz. Peygamberi ve onun Allah'tan getirdiği kesinlikle sabit olan şeyleri yalanlamak, tevatür yoluyla bize ulaşmış bulunan hükümlerden birini ya da bir kaçını inkâr etmek demektir. Bu anlamda "küfür", "imân" kavramının zıddıdır. Küfür, en büyük günahtır. Bir insanın iman edilmesi gereken hususların hepsini inkâr ettiğinde küfür eylemini işlemiş olacağı gibi, birini hatta bir âyette yer alan bir hükmü, bir helalı, bir haramı, bir emri veya bir yasağı inkâr etse, yalanlasa, hatta beğenmese, küçümsese veya alay konusu etse yine küfre düşmüş olur. (bk. kâfir) (İ.K.) İnkâr Bilmeme, tanımama. Yaptığını ve söylediğini gizleme. Yapmadım deme ve ayak direme. Reddetme. (Bak: Nefy) Nefy Sürgün etmek. Birisini kendi rızası olmadan, bir yerden başka bir yere nakletmek, sürmek. Gr: Bir şeyin olmadığını ifade eden (olumsuzluk) edatı. Müsbetin zıddı, menfi olan. Bir şeyin yokluğunu veya olmadığını iddia. (Bak: İnkâr) (İşte küffarın ve ehl-i dalâletin bir hakikat-ı imaniyeyi inkâr ve nefyetmelerinde kuvvet yoktur. Çünkü, nefiy sırrıyla ittifakları kuvvetsizdir. Bin nefyediciler, bir tek hükmündedir. Meselâ: Bütün İstanbul ahalisi, Ramazanın başında Ayı görmediğinden nefyetse, iki şâhidin isbâtiyle o cemm-i gafirin nefiy ve ittifakı sukut eder. L.) (Nefiy dahi iki kısımdır.Birisi: "Has bir mevkide ve hususi bir cihette yoktur." der. Bu kısım ise, isbat edilebilir. Bu kısım da bahsimizden hariçtir.İkinci kısım ise: Dünyaya ve kâinata ve âhirete ve asırlara bakan imani ve kudsi ve âmm ve muhit olan mes'eleleri nefiy ve inkâr etmektir. Bu nefiy ise... hiçbir cihetle isbat edilmez. Belki kâinatı ihata edecek ve âhireti görecek ve hadsiz zamanın her tarafını temâşâ edecek bir nazar lâzımdır; tâ o gibi nefiyler isbat edilebilsin. Ş.) Şirk sahipleri,Allah'a ortak koşanlar Sözlükte "bir şeyi ortak yapmak, birden fazla kişiye tahsis etmek, ortak kabul etmek ve ortak saymak" manalarına gelen şirk, ıstılahta, Yüce Allah'ın ilahlığında, sıfat ve fiillerinde ve Rab oluşunda ortağı, benzeri ve eşinin olduğunu kabul etmeyi ifade eder. Yapılan ibadetlerde Allah'tan gayrısını gözetme ve riya gibi kötü hasletler için de şirk kelimesi kullanılmıştır. Allah'a şirk koşmak günahların en büyüğüdür (Buharı, Edeb, 6; Müslim, Îmân, 38). Şirk ve küfrün Allah tarafından bağışlanmayacağı bildirilmektedir: "Şüphesiz ki Allah, kendisine eş koşulmasını asla bağışlamaz, bundan başkasını (günahları) dilediği kimse için bağışlar. Kim Allah'a ortak koşarsa, gerçekten pek büyük bir günah işlemiş olur." (Nisâ, 4/48, 116). (bk. Müşrik) (F.K.) Şirk: En büyük günah olan Allah'a (C.C.) ortak kabul etmek. Allah'tan (C.C.) ümidini keserek başkasından meded beklemek. (Şirkin mânası mutlak küfürdür.) (Politeizm) (Evet, küfür mevcudatın kıymetini ıskat ve mânasızlıkla ittiham ettiğinden bütün kâinata karşı bir tahkir ve mevcudât âyinelerinde cilve-i Esmâyı inkâr olduğundan; bütün Esmâ-i İlâhiyeye karşı bir tezyif ve mevcudâtın Vahdâniyete olan şehâdetlerini reddettiğinden, bütün mahlukata karşı bir tekzib olduğundan istidad-ı insanîyi öyle ifsad eder ki: Salâh ve hayrı kabule liyâkatı kalmaz. Hem bir zulm-ü azimdir ki; umum mahlukatın ve bütün Esmâ-i İlâhiyenin hukukuna bir tecavüzdür. İşte şu hukukun muhafazası ve nefs-i kâfir hayra kabiliyetsizliği küfrün adem-i afvını iktiza eder. $ şu mânâyı ifade eder. S.) (Mâdem bir hâkimiyet-i mutlaka hakikatı vardır, elbette şirkin hakikatı olamaz. Çünki, $ âyetinin hakikat-ı katıasiyle; müteaddid eller müstebidâne bir işe karışsalar, karıştırırlar. Bir memlekette iki padişah, hattâ, bir nâhiyede iki müdür bulunsa; intizam bozulur ve idare herc ü merc olur. Halbuki, sinek kanadından tâ semâvat kandillerine kadar ve hüceyrât-ı bedeniyeden tâ seyyârâtın burçlarına kadar öyle bir intizam var ki: Zerre kadar şirkin müdâhalesi olamaz. Ş.) ŞİRK Sözlükte "bir şeyi ortak yapmak, birden fazla kişiye tahsis etmek, ortak kabul etmek ve ortak saymak" manalarına gelen şirk, ıstılahta, Yüce Allah'ın ilahlığında, sıfat ve fiillerinde ve Rab oluşunda ortağı, benzeri ve eşinin olduğunu kabul etmeyi ifade eder. Yapılan ibadetlerde Allah'tan gayrısını gözetme ve riya gibi kötü hasletler için de şirk kelimesi kullanılmıştır. Allah'a şirk koşmak günahların en büyüğüdür (Buharı, Edeb, 6; Müslim, Îmân, 38). Şirk ve küfrün Allah tarafından bağışlanmayacağı bildirilmektedir: "Şüphesiz ki Allah, kendisine eş koşulmasını asla bağışlamaz, bundan başkasını (günahları) dilediği kimse için bağışlar. Kim Allah'a ortak koşarsa, gerçekten pek büyük bir günah işlemiş olur." (Nisâ, 4/48, 116). (bk. Müşrik) (F.K.) MÜŞRİK Bir şeyde ortak olmak anlamındaki şirk kökünden türeyen müşrik, sözlükte, ortak koşan, ortak yapan demektir. Istılahta ise; Allah'a, ilâh, rab, ma'bûd oluşunda, sıfat ve fiillerinde eşi ve ortağı bulunduğunu kabul eden kimseye denir. Başka bir deyişle müşrik, ulûhiyet özelliklerinden birini, bir başkasına veren kimsedir. Müşrik kâfirdir, ancak her kâfir müşrik değildir. Örneğin, mecûsîlikte olduğu gibi iki ilâhın varlığını kabul etmek hem şirktir, hem de küfürdür. Halbuki âhiret gününe inanmamak sadece küfürdür, şirk değildir. Nitekim Kur'ân'da da müşriklerle ehl-i kitap, kâfirlerin iki ayrı zümresi olarak açıklanmıştır; "Apaçık delil kendilerine gelinceye kadar, ehl-i kitaptan ve müşriklerden inkârcılar (küfürden) ayrılacak değillerdi." (Beyyine, 98/1) Allah'a şirk koşmak en büyük günahlardandır. Hatta şirkin Allah tarafından bağışlanmayacağı ve onun en büyük bir zulüm ve haksızlık olduğu bildirilmiştir (Nisâ, 4/48; Lokman, 31/13). Şirk beş kısma ayrılır; a- Şirk-i İstiklâl: birden fazla ilâhın varlığını kabul etmek. Mecûsîlerin ve Müşriklerin şirkleri ile Seneviyye (dualistler) buna örnek gösterilebilir. b- Şirk-i Teb'iz: Hristiyanların teslis inancında olduğu gibi, Allah'ın bir olduğunu söylemekle birlikte, O'nun ilâhlardan meydana geldiğine inanmak. c- Şirk-i Takrib: Allah'ı yaratıcı olarak kabul etmekle birlikte, O'na yaklaştırır veya şefaatçı olur ümidiyle başka varlıklara tapmak. Mekke müşriklerinin putlara tapmaları gibi. d- Şirk-i Taklid: Başka birini taklid ederek, Allah'tan başkasına, putlara ibadet etmek ve onları ilâh olarak tanımak. e- Şirk-i Esbâb: Eşyanın ve tabiatın hakikî müessir olduğuna inanmak, tabiatı yaratıcı olarak kabul etmek. Ancak meydana gelen şeylerin sebep sonuç ilişkisine bağlı olduğunu söylemekle birlikte, bunları yaratanın Allah oluduğunu kabul etmek şirk değildir. (F.K.) ŞİRK Allahü teâlâ Kur'ân-ı kerîmde meâlen buyuruyor ki: Muhakkak ki, Allahü teâlâ kendisine şirk koşanı mağfiret etmez. Şirkten başka her günâhı dilediği kulundan affeder. (Nisâ sûresi 48 ve 166) Şirkten sakınınız, şirk, karıncanın ayak sesinden daha gizlidir. (Hadîs-i şerîf-Berîka) Ey oğlum! Allah'a şirk koşma! Zîrâ şirk büyük günâhtır. (Lokman Hakîm) Kıyâmet günü muhakkak affolunmayacak günâh, şirktir. (Muhammed Hâdimî) Büyük ve Küçük Şirk; Açık Şirk ve Gizli Şirk. Büyük ve Küçük Şirk Büyük ve Küçük Şirk; Açık Şirk ve Gizli Şirk Şirki İslâm âlimleri şu şekilde de ayırmışlardır. 1) Büyük Şirk: Allah’ın ortağı olduğunu iddia etmektir ki bu, en büyük inkâr ve küfürdür. 2) Küçük Şirk: Bazı amelleri yaparken Allah’ın dışında başkalarının da rızâsını hesaba katmaktır. Böyle bir tavır riyâ ve amelî münafıklıktır. Şirkle ilgili yukarıdaki tasniflerin yanında, şirk; açık şirk ve gizli şirk olmak üzere de ikiye ayrılmıştır. Şirk-i Hafî İslâmiyet'te şirketler iki kısımdır. 1) Mülk şirketi: İki veya daha çok kimsenin mîrâs ve hediye sûretiyle veya parasını belirli oranda verip, satın alarak bir mala berâber sâhib olmaları. 2) Akd ile yâni sözleşerek kurulan şirket: Bir yazılı mukâvele yaparak ortakların kabûl etmesi ile kurulur. (İbrâhim Halebî) Şirk Şirk: Kâinatın ve mevcûdatın sahibi Allah'a ortak koşmak en büyük zulümdür, onu inkâr etmektir. Allâh'ın zatında, sıfatında, rububiyetinde ve icraatında, ortağı, benzeri yoktur ve olamaz. Kâinattaki nizam ve intizam şirke yer olmadığına en büyük delildir. Amellerde, Allah'ın rızasından başka bir niyet ve maksat taşımak gizli şirk (şirk-i hafî)dir. Gizli şirkin menşei enâniyettir. Eğer gizli şirk katılaşır ve artarsa, esbâb şirkine, oradan da küfre, en nihayet tatil'e yani Hâlıksızlığa ulaşır. Kelime-i tevhidin tekrar ile zikrine devâm etmek, kalbi pek çok şeyler ile bağlayan bağları koparmak ve insanda bulunan özelliklerin kendilerine uygun ortaklarıyla olan alakalarını kesmek içindir. "Doğruya yönelmiş (hanif) olarak yüzünü dine çevir (taatini yap), sakın müşriklerden (puta tapanlardan) olma!" (Yunus: 10/105). "Sonra sana, doğruya yönelen (hanif) İbrahim'in dinine uy!" diye vahyettik. Çünkü O, müşriklerden değildi." (en-Nahl: 16/123) "Sana indirildikten sonra Allah'ın ayetlerinden sakın seni alıkoymasınlar. Rabbine dâvet et, sakın müşriklerden olma!" (el-Kasas: 28/87) Hz. Peygambere ve müslümanlara hitap: "Allah'a yöneldiğiniz halde, O'na karşı gelmekten sakınınız, namaz kılınız, fırka fırka olup dinlerinde ayrılığa düşen, her fırkasının da kendisinde bulunanla sevindiği müşriklerden olmayınız." (er-Rûm: 30/31-32) 1 1 Şamil İslam Ansiklopedisi: 3/185-186. Allâh`a şirk koşmamak;Cehennem azâbı Fasil : AHÂDÎS-İ ENBİYÂ ALEYHİMÜ`S-SALÂTÜ VE`S-SELÂM BAHSİ Konu : Allâh`a şirk koşmamak;Cehennem azâbı Ravi : Enes b. Mâlik Baslik : ŞİRK İLE İLGİLİ HADİS Hadis : Rivâyet olunduğuna ve müşârün-ileyh, rivâyetini Resûlullah`a ref` ve îsâl ettiğine göre: Allahu Teâlâ (Kıyâmet gününde) Cehennemliklerin azâb cihetiyle en hafîfi olan (Ebû Tâlib gibi) birisine: - Farzedelim ki, yeryüzünde mal olarak ne varsa hep senin olsa, şu azâbtan kurtulmak için onu fedâ eder mi idin? diye soracaktır. O da: - Evet, fedâ ederdim, yâ Rabbî! diyecek. Bunun üzerine Allahu Teâlâ: - Fakat sen, Âdem (atan) in sulbünde iken ben senden (şimdi göze aldığın fedâkârlıktan) daha ehven bir şey istemiştim ki, bana şirk ve küfür etmemendi. Fakat sen (dünyâya gelince Tevhid`den) imtinâ edip şirki iltizâm ettin! diyecektir. HadisNo : 1370 Şirk, Küfür ve İrtidaddan Korunma Yolları Şirk, Küfür ve İrtidaddan Korunma Yolları Muvahhid bir mü’min olabilmek, öyle yaşayabilmek ve Allah’ın râzı olacağını ve kulları için seçip beğendiğini belirttiği İslâm dini üzere ölmek, bir müslümanın, bir mü’minin en büyük emelidir. Yüce Allah’ın da emri budur, bütün peygamberlerin ümmetlerine tavsiye ettikleri de budur. “Ey iman edenler, Allah’tan nasıl korkmak gerekiyorsa öylece, hakkıyla korkun ve ancak müslümanlar olarak ölün.” (3/Âl-i İmrân, 102). Kişinin âhiret hayatında Yüce Rabbimizin azâbından kurtulup ebedî mükâfatlarına nâil olabilmesi, günahlarının bağışlanabilmesi, ancak mü’min olarak, muvahhid olarak Yüce Allah’a herhangi bir şeklide herhangi bir şeyi, bir kimseyi, kurum ve nesneyi, madde ya da mânâyı, ideoloji ve putu şirk/eş koşmayarak Rabbine kavuşmasına bağlıdır. Çünkü kim Allah’a şirk koşarak ölürse cehhenneme girecektir. (Buhârî, Tefsîr 2, Sûre 22, Eymân 19, Cenâiz 19; Müslim, İman 150, 151 ve 4/Nisâ, 48, 116). Kim de Allah’tan başka hiçbir ilâh olmadığı gerçeğini bilerek ve Allah’a hiçbir şeyi şirk koşmaksızın ölürse, o da cennete girecektir (Buhârî, Cenâiz 1, Rikak 13, 14, Tevhid 33; Müslim, İman 43, 150, 151; Tirmizî, İman 18; Nesâî, Cihad 18). Bu büyük gerçeği Kur’ân-ı Kerim’in hemen hemen her sayfasında çeşitli şekilde dile getirilmiş olarak görebilmekteyiz. O halde müslümanın iman ve tevhid konularında gereken hassâsiyeti göstererek imanını her nefes, her an ve her durumda korumaya, ona herhangi bir zarar getirmemeye çalışması, bunun için âzamî gayretini harcaması gerekmektedir. Bunun için, yani imanı korumak ve şirk ve irtidaddan korunmak ve küfre yaklaşmamak için gerekli olan bazı önemli hususları kısaca sayalım: Sahih bir iman, akaid bilgisi ve güçlü bir inanma/yakîn, Kur’ân-ı Kerim’in ve sahih sünnetin emir ve teşvik ettiği amel ve ibâdetlere önem vermek, bunları yerine getirmek için âzamî gayret harcamak, Allah’ın ve Peygamberinin uyarılarına dikkat ederek, sakındırdıklarından kesinlikle uzak kalmak, hatta o yasaklara yaklaşmamak, Akîdemiz uğrunda gereken mücâdeleyi vermekten hiçbir şekilde geri kalmamak; inancımızla taban tabana zıt bir ortam içerisinde yaşamanın ıstırabını kalbimizin derinliklerinde duymak, Akîdemizi hâkim kılmak azmi ve emelini daima canlı tutmak, bu uğurda aynı hedefi paylaşanlarla bir ve beraber olmak, Allah’ı ve Rasûlünü yakından tanımak ve herşeyden çok sevmek, onların emir ve buyruklarını bütün emir ve direktiflerden üstün tutmak, onlara bağlanmayı her şeyin önünde bilmek, onların rızâlarını esas almak, Yüce Peygamberimizin yolundan ayrılmayan, onun sünnetini baştacı bilen, onun dışında izlenmeye, yolundan gidilmeye değer hiçbir kimsenin varlığını kabul etmeyenleri, başta sahâbeleri, güzel bir şekilde onların izinden gidenleri mümkün mertebe yakından tanımak, onların bu akîde uğrunda verdikleri mücâdele ve cihadı, kendi mücâdele ve cihadımız için yol azığı edinmek, İslâm’a, Kur’an ve Sünnet esaslarına kesin ve tâvizsiz bir şekilde bağlı kalmak, dinî vecîbeleri ihlâsla yerine getirmek, Yüce Peygamberin dahi küfürden, şirkten, riyâkârlıklardan ve benzeri kalbî/imanî hastalıklardan Allah’a sığındığını bilerek, hatırlayarak, imanımızı son nefesimize kadar muhâfaza edebilmek için Rabbimize daima duâ etmek, yalvarmak, fiilî olarak duâ bâbından elimizden gelen tüm gayreti göstermek. Rasûlullah (s.a.s.) duâlarında: “Sonrası küfür olmayan bir iman” ister (Tirmizî, Deavât 30); her namazın akabinde “küfürden, fakirlikten ve kabir azâbından” (Nesâî, İstiâre 16, 29), “küfürden ve borçlanmaktan” Allah’a sığınırdı (Nesâî, İstiâze, 16, 29). Hz. Ebû Bekir’e ve onun şahsında bütün mü’minlere sabah akşam yapmasını tavsiye ettiği duâda, “şirkten” Allah’a sığınmak yer almaktadır: “Bile bile şirk koşmaktan Allah’a sığınırım, bilmediklerimden de Senden af dilerim” (Ebû Dâvud, Edeb 102)1 1 M. Beşir Eryarsoy, İman ve Tavır, s. 351-354. :1 Allah'a eş ve ortak koşma, isnad etme, küfür, müşriklik. : :1 tevhid * : :1 Eş koşma : :1 :1 İnkâr eden kimse :1 varlamama :2 yadsıma * : inkâr :1 İslam inancında Allah'ı varlığını inkâr eden kişi. :2 acımasız kişi. :3 Müslüman olmayan. :1 :1 ateist :2 zalim :3 gâvur, gayrimüslim :1 Sözük TDK'ya göre "kâfir" şeklinde yazılmalıdır, ancak yaygın olarak kafir şeklinde de yazılmaktadır. :1 Sevilen birine takılmak için kullanılan söz. :1 gâvur * : kâfir Mevlananın meşhur ger geh ve gel içerikli meşhur sözü Gel , Gel, Ne Olursan Ol Yine Gel. İster Kafir ,İster Mecusi, İster Putperest Ol Yine Gel, Bizim Dergahımız,Ümitsizlik Dergahı Değildir.. Yüz Kere Tövbe ni Bozmuş Olsan da Gel... Farsçası : Baza , baza her ançi hesti baza ger kafir-u gebr-u but-perest i baza in der gehi ma der-geh i nevmidi nist sad bar eger tevbe şikest i baza... İngilizcesi: Come, come again, whoever you are, come! heathen, fire worshipper or idolatrous, come! come even if you broke your penitence a hundred times, ours is the portal of hope, come as you are..